Too late
by DarkEyedDemon
Summary: Sango has had enough of Miroku's antics, and gives him the choice of him leaving or her. She soon realizes she loves him, but it may be too late.


DarkEyedDemon: Yes, it's me, Link. The legendary hero of time, keeper of the master sword…whoops, wrong intro. Anyway, I'm back, and not only with a new fic, but a new fic under a different category. Sorry that I didn't finish my last Teen Titans story, but that's what you get when I don't get very many reviews. So, here goes my first inu fanfic. And yes, it's a one-shot since this is my first experience with these characters.

Smack!!

"So how many has it been today?" asked a certain half-demon to a certain young miko.

Smack!!

"I'd say about thirteen now," Kagome replied.

SMACK!!

"I think that counts for more than one," Inuyasha said as he shook his head. Not too far from the hanyou and the girl sat a demon slayer and a monk, the monk having several red marks over his face.

"Sango, please, you have to believe me! I didn't do it intentionally this time!" the monk pleaded, his hands close to his face to guard from another possible strike. The demon slayer stood above him, glaring down fiercely.

"Sure you didn't, Miroku, when has anything you've done like that been unintentional?!" she screamed. Miroku sighed, the thing that had set Sango off really was an accident, but he knew it was useless to try and convince her.

It was late at night when Sango had decided to pay a visit to some hot springs in the area. She had shed her kimono and settled into the warm waters calmly when she heard some commotion coming from up a nearby hill. Although she couldn't see it, Miroku had been walking along a road up the same hill when a thief jumped behind him and tried to steal the monk's staff. In the process of pulling his weapon free, Miroku lost his footing and was sent rolling down the hill towards the springs. By the time he landed with a splash in the waters, he was barely conscious and was trying to get a handhold on the edge of the spring. Unfortunately for him, instead of touching the edge, he felt skin under his palm. He looked up and as his eyes regained focus he saw his hand on the breast of an enraged Sango.

"You had been peeking at me that whole time, hadn't you?!"

"No, I hadn't Sango! I told you, I lost my footing and fell in! I couldn't even see until I had my hand…well, you know…"

"I'd rather not think about it, monk! This is the final straw! I'm not going to take your lecherous acts anymore! Either you leave this group, or I WILL!" This comment hit Miroku like a ton of bricks. Even though he asked every beautiful woman that came by if they would have his children, the only one he truly wanted was Sango. He loved her, and now she didn't want to see him at all.

His head sunk low and he mumbled to her. "Alright, let me tell the others and I'll be out of your life forever." He got up and walked off, leaving Sango mostly angry, but still a small part of her was wishing she hadn't said that. Miroku approached Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo slowly.

"So how much did she hit you this time, Miroku?" questioned the little kitsune.

"I'm leaving," Miroku stated.

"What?!" they all chorused.

"Sango has made it clear she doesn't want me around, so I'm leaving you all. I wish you the best of luck with killing Naraku, good bye." He walked away from them into the forest, disappearing from sight. Sango came to the group soon after, calmed down considerably. Everyone looked at her with faces that were forcedly emotionless, as if nothing had really happened.

She sighed. "I know you all think I shouldn't have said that, but I'd had it up to hear with him! You all know what he did!"

"Well, yes we know that, but um…" Inuyasha tried to tell her what the rest of them knew.

"Sango, Miroku loved you." Kagome was much more frank with it. "We could all see it in his eyes when he told us, he was crushed by what you said."

Sango was at a loss for words for a moment. "He doesn't love me; he flirts with every woman we meet…"

"It's true Sango, why do you think he…always, um…'got close' most often to you?" remarked Shippo. Sango had no reply for that, and she barely even paid attention to the comment. She had finally realized that she also loved him; she just wouldn't admit it to anyone, even herself.

"I…I have to go for a bit…" She ran in the direction that Miroku had gone, a few crystal tear drops trailing behind her. She ran for a while before she caught up with Miroku, who was lying on the ground. She approached him slowly. "Miroku, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it…" When he didn't respond she kneeled down next to him and rolled him to face her. Her heart nearly stopped when she realized he wasn't breathing. His body was badly cut up and was bleeding profusely. Naraku's servants had been nearby at the time and, seeing one of their master's enemies alone, killed him. Sango clutched the body of her friend, her love, close to her. Fresh tears streamed down her face as she stared at his. She brought her lips close to him and pressed them against his still warm lips, holding them there until all the warmth in his body was gone, and all the happiness in her soul gone as well.

DED: Yep, short and depressing. I kinda fell apart at the ending here, but aw well. So read and review, and I'll have another, longer one up shortly.


End file.
